Under The Table
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Bulma entertains herself by giving Vegeta a "treat", in a rather public setting. Rated M for some silly naughtiness :P Updated with a second chapter, "Vegeta's Revenge" :)
1. Under The Table

**A/N: Okay, I know this idea is so cliché but when it popped into my head, I just had to write it because… Well, it's just fun to put Vegeta in these kinds of situations :P lololol **

* * *

Bulma Briefs did not get bored. Her life was much too exciting, the company she kept too interesting, and the capabilities of her mind too vast for her to ever be _bored_. The thought was ridiculous, but as she rested her chin in her hand and surveyed all the fun going on around her, she realized with a sigh that that was exactly what she was feeling: boredom.

The Briefs family, with their unlimited funds and grand home that was perfect for entertaining, held many parties throughout the year. They always had the best New Year's parties, pool parties, Halloween parties, Christmas parties and 'just because we can!' parties.

It was a long time coming, but Bulma found she was becoming less amused by them with each passing "get-together." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, tapping her nails on the table where she sat, alone, watching everyone around her talking, dancing or eating and all-around enjoying themselves. Several people had stopped by her table to chat and she was able to conjure her usual sweet, witty self, until they moved along and she dropped the smile, resuming her deep thoughts.

Perhaps she was just getting old.

As soon as the thought passed through her mind, she sat bolt upright, feeling shocked that her brain would ever come up with such a thing. _Of course not!_ She reprimanded herself.

If anything, it was more likely that her husband's antisocial ways were finally rubbing off on her. Bulma smirked wryly to herself, looking around for said husband. It was unlikely that he was still lingering, as he usually only made a short appearance to appease her before slipping away when she wasn't paying attention.

Looking around the large, decorated yard and all the partygoers it held, she wished something exciting would happen. A moment later, someone slid into the chair beside her and she was pleasantly surprised to see Vegeta sitting there, arms crossed and looking as unimpressed as usual. He was eyeing the party with distaste before resting his gaze on her, the hard expression softening slightly.

"Are you ill?"

Bulma blinked at the question, before chuckling lightly. It must be strange for him to see her isolating herself in the corner while the party was still going strong. That was his thing, not hers.

"No, I'm fine," She assured him. "Just… bored."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, unsure if he'd ever heard her make that statement before. He had never been one for parties, always found them to be pointless nonsense, but Bulma practically lived to plan and join in these kinds of events. Perhaps she had finally come to the realization that all of her friends were tiresome idiots. Unlikely, but the prince could hope, because then she wouldn't invite them over so often.

"So, leave," He finally replied.

"I can't just leave a party I organized, Vegeta," She stated obviously.

"Yes, you can. We can get up and go somewhere more…" He paused to take a suggestive glance at her cleavage. "Private."

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't deny the way his lustful gaze affected her. Vegeta was definitely not one for public displays of affection, but he could ignite a fire in her with just one look. It was almost bothersome, because he could have her all worked up without having even laid a finger on her.

If they simply got up and left together, people would notice and, unless they were completely brain-dead, they would all come to the same conclusion, especially if she returned looking all flushed and dishevelled. _"Those Briefs just can't keep it in their pants!" _is what they'd all be saying.

Which wasn't entirely untrue, but even if Bulma was far from a prude, she wouldn't want it advertised to all her friends and employees that she had just had sex. If only there was a stealthier way to have some fun with her husband. That would definitely kill some of the boredom she was currently feeling.

"Oh, I know!" She suddenly gasped, slapping her hand down on Vegeta's knee in excitement. "I've actually always wanted to try this."

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, recognizing the look she was wearing and knowing whatever her plan was, it probably didn't bode well for him.

"… What?"

Bulma grinned mischievously and her husband's expression became increasingly wary as her hand slowly slid up his thigh. When she reached her goal and began massaging him through his pants, his jaw dropped at her audacity and he nearly leapt out of his seat, which only caused her to giggle.

"Relax, no one can see from this angle," She assured him. The table was high enough and covered by a floor-length tablecloth, giving them the privacy they needed from any prying eyes, although no one had really looked their way in quite a while.

Vegeta didn't look comforted, however, still gripping the sides of the chair as his eyes darted around the backyard to see if anyone was watching them. Bulma continued to stroke his growing erection with one hand, while resting her chin in the other, looking rather peaceful beside her flustered husband.

"Calm down, Vegeta, or people are going to get suspicious," She muttered through a pleasant smile, stealthily rubbing him at the same time.

Vegeta glared at her, knowing she was right, and reluctantly settled into his chair again, crossing his arms once more. To anyone else, he would look like his usual grumpy self, but Bulma could see the slight twitching of the muscles in his jaw betraying his struggle to appear composed. She decided that, while this was fun, it could get even better.

With a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention, she ducked down and slipped under the table cloth, leaving behind a cursing, sputtering Vegeta. With a snicker, Bulma yanked at the legs of his chair forward, causing him to exhale sharply as he was pulled flush against the table, his lap now fully hidden under the cloth. She began undoing the zipper of his jeans and Vegeta growled lowly, wanting to slap her hands away, but so far no one had noticed what was happening, and he did not want to bring attention to himself by awkwardly grabbing at his own crotch.

"Damn it, woman," He growled when he felt her slipping his length from its confines.

With a sneaky, delighted grin on her face, Bulma gave him a few good strokes before rolling her tongue around the tip. Above her, Vegeta swallowed harshly and propped his arm on the table, resting his cheek against a clenched fist and trying to look his part of the hostess' bored husband. The hot, wet tongue began licking him up and down, before a set of lips wrapped around the head and he exhaled sharply when she began sucking him deeper into her mouth.

The pleasure currently being inflicted on him mingled with his rising panic as he took in the many people occupying the backyard, all completely oblivious to the obscene things that were going on in their presence. No one even looked his way, however, so maybe, he thought, this wouldn't end in a complete disaster. Just as he closed his eyes to actually enjoy the naughty things Bulma's mouth was doing, someone with horrible timing appeared before him: The worst possible person.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted the other Saiyan with his trademark goofy grin.

Vegeta clenched his fists so hard that his nails nearly drew blood, and beneath the table Bulma's eyes widened and she had to pause and stifle a laugh. When the sensations on his cock ceased, Vegeta felt momentary relief and looked up at the unwanted guest, grumbling, "What do you want, Kakar-awwwht?!"

Oh, Bulma was going to get it later for deep-throating like that him while he was trying to speak to the third-class idiot. She swallowed around his length and he dropped his fist against the table with a loud thud, making both her and Goku jump slightly.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" The taller man asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Vegeta hissed in reply, leaning against his hand again and trying to regain some appearance of normalcy.

"Alright, well, I wanted to talk to Bulma about something. I thought I just saw her here a minute ago," Goku said, looking around as if the woman would suddenly appear out of thin air.

"I don't know where she is," the prince lied through clenched teeth, hoping to HFIL that Goku would leave soon because he was having a hard time, no pun intended, on keeping up this façade.

Meanwhile, Bulma lapped and sucked at him with even more enthusiasm, finding great amusement in torturing her husband like this. Wouldn't it just be hilarious if she brought him to orgasm right in front of someone and they were none the wiser? With that goal in mind, she began pulling out every move in her book, her mouth, tongue and hand working in tandem.

Vegeta gripped the edge of the table, seeming to lurch forward slightly with a barely audible groan and Goku's concerned expression returned. He moved closer, leaning against the table to get a better look at his friend, and when he heard the choppy way he was breathing, he asked again, "Are you _sure_ you're okay? You don't look well at all, Vegeta. You're all red and kinda sweaty."

Another muffled groan as Bulma gave his cock a particularly long, hard suck. Vegeta barely managed to choke out, "'M fine, I saaaaiiid!"

"Are you gonna be sick? Do you want some water or something?"

"YES!" Vegeta practically shouted, gaining the attention of several other people, much to his dismay. Kami, anything to get this damn fool away from him.

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

Goku sprinted off and Vegeta let his head drop to the table, growling curses under his breath at the woman hiding just below. Bulma ignored it and continued slurping away, faster and a little messier than before and with both hands gripping the table, Vegeta's eyes slammed shut and he let go, his hips jerking up from the chair as he released into his wife's waiting mouth.

"Fuuuu—" He hissed against the tablecloth, biting down on his lip to silence himself when he heard footsteps headed in his direction.

"Here ya go, Vegeta."

The prince tilted his head up slightly, eyeing the glass of water that was placed in front of him, and then looked up at the smiling face of his rival, wanting nothing more than to deck the moron, though he doubted he'd be able to since his entire body currently felt like it was made of Jell-O.

"You know what you need?" Goku asked, with his big grin still in place, and then proceeded to answer his own question, "A good night's sleep. That always makes me feel better!"

Vegeta grumbled, and it took every last scrap of his patience to say, slow and calm, as if he were speaking to a child, "Yeah, I'll do that. Now, why don't you go find Bulma?"

Goku nodded, suddenly remember that he still needed to speak with her. Bringing his fingers up to his forehead, he said, "Oh, yeah! Maybe she went inside. I'll go check! Be right back, buddy."

When Vegeta blinked, the larger man was gone, and he reached under the table to signal to Bulma that she could come out. After considerately tucking him back in his pants and doing up the zipper again, the blue-haired woman crawled out from under the table, and slipped as gracefully as possible back into her chair, her face smug.

"Well, that was fun. Was it fun for you, hon?" She asked, pointedly licking her lips, before chuckling at her husband's flushed face.

Vegeta glowered, turning in his seat to face her and give her the full effect of his rage. Just as he was about to speak, he picked up movement in his peripherals, noticing a small figure standing a few feet behind them.

Krillin was frozen on the spot after having come around the corner to see Bulma suddenly appearing from under the table. After putting two and two together, his entire face turned red and became even redder, if possible, when Vegeta's furious stare landed on him. A finger was pointed threateningly in his direction as the Saiyan prince hissed, "You. Saw. _Nothing_."

The small man simply gulped and nodded earnestly. When the tip of the finger aiming at him began to glow with blue light, he let out a yelp, the drink he'd been holding slipping out of his hand as he quickly fled in the opposite direction and far away from the other man's wrath.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm the ending is kind of abrupt buuuut… ah well, it happens :/**


	2. Vegeta's Revenge

**A/N: Well, aren't I prolific lately? Several people suggested I do a second chapter, so... I did, in a slightly different way. Behold, Vegeta's revenge! :P**

* * *

Bulma stepped out of the master bathroom, steam billowing around her as she rubbed a towel through her damp hair and made her way to the large walk-in closet across the room. Picking out a blouse and a smart-looking skirt and blazer, she placed the outfit on her bed and then returned to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. When she stepped back into the room shortly after, something caught her eye.

A tiny, pink gift bag was perched innocently in the center of the king-sized bed. She could have sworn it had not been there before, and she hadn't heard anyone enter, but she was in rush this morning and decided she must have simply missed it. Feeling excited, she picked up the bag and pulled out a small, white card with one simple line written in black ink:

'_Wear these for me today_.'

Bulma's eyebrows shot up in giddy surprise, instantly recognizing her husband's precise handwriting. When was the last time she had received a gift from Vegeta? Never, if she was referring to material items. 'What on earth is the occasion?' She wondered as she excitedly yanked the fluffy tissue paper out of the bag to reveal the present inside.

With a soft gasp, she pulled out a pair of lacy black underwear and a matching bra. She gently rubbed the sheer material between her fingers (what little there actually was to them) and giggled girlishly to herself. With a quick glance to the clock on her nightstand, she jolted, remembering the meeting she needed to attend in twenty minutes. She quickly dressed in the revealing underwear set, and in her haste, had missed the tiny accessory tucked in the small, nearly invisible gusset pocket. She donned her navy blue suit and hummed contentedly as she stepped into a pair of designer pumps. There was just something about wearing sexy lingerie under her business attire that gave her an extra little boost of confidence, which she could certainly use today.

With one last fluff of her hair, she left the room and made a beeline for the front door. As she walked, she felt something strange brushing against her center, frowning at the sensation, and walking funny as a result. Maybe the panties were bunching up? Bulma shook her head and continued her way to the hover-jet outside. She had no time to adjust herself and hoped that just her movement might settle them into a more comfortable fit.

But they didn't. There was some relief while she flew to the Capsule Corp. HQ but once she was walking again, she realized movement only made it worse. It wasn't painful, it just felt _weird_, like something was rubbing against her most, ahem, sensitive area. She made all kinds of weird faces, much to the confusion of her employees as she passed by, walking with an awkward, exaggerated swagger. A clock on the wall told her she had two minutes to get to the meeting room, which meant no time for a bathroom break. She was growing a little flustered, not only because she was in a rush, but because the stimulation was causing her to become slightly aroused.

It got to the point that she was thankful for the jacket she was wearing because she knew her nipples were erect, the lacy fabric of the bra grazing against them with each step she took. Oh, god, why was this happening now? She wondered as she stepped into the meeting room, seeing that the others had already arrived.

Everyone exchanged their greetings with her and she smiled as friendly as she could manage, taking her seat and wiggling around to get comfortable. The more she moved, the more intense the sensations became and she stopped, feeling her cheeks flush as a few people shot her concerned glances.

The meeting then began as a young man took the floor, setting up several charts as he droned on about the company's financial details of the last year. Bulma resisted the urge to yawn as she sat back in her chair and did her best to pay attention, in spite of her aroused state. Suddenly, the panties began to vibrate. Bulma lurched forward in her seat, her expression a mixture of shock and confusion as she nearly shouted, "What the hell?!"

Everyone turned to stare at her and she froze, carefully sitting back down even as her underwear continued to buzz away between her legs. Thinking quickly she said, "Oh, I just didn't realize that our newest capsule designs were doing so well. That's… That's good. Continue."

The man blinked, and then nodded, continuing on with his presentation. Everyone gradually turned their attention back to him, chalking up their boss' weird behaviour to her eccentric personality.

'Okay, seriously! What is wrong with these underwear?!' Bulma asked herself, unable to stop shifting in her seat, trying to alleviate the vibrations on her core but only making it worse. A soft whimper escaped her lips at a particularly pleasurable jolt and she slapped her hand over her mouth, masking it with a cough.

"Would you like some water, Ms. Briefs?" The man beside her asked politely.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," She answered quietly, trying to keep her voice steady.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' She thought, slowing arching her back as though she were stretching and closing her eyes as the vibrations only grew stronger and her breasts strained against the scratchy lace of her bra. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the man beside her staring and she realized she had been biting her lip. She instantly sat forward again and gave him a tight-lipped smile before folding her hands in front of her, trying her best to focus on what was being said.

Then the vibrations began pulsing, growing even stronger and her mouth dropped open, a look of sheer pleasure crossing her face as she gasped, "Oh, my god!"

"Ms. Briefs?" The man presenting tentatively asked.

Bulma rubbed a hand over her face, finding it to be very warm and her hairline growing damp. "Sorry," She said in a strained tone, her mind scrambling to come up with another excuse, and coming up dry. "I-I just… Never mind, please continue."

Again, everyone reluctantly turned back to the presenter and Bulma rested her chin in her hand, covering her mouth with her fingers to hold in any more outbursts as she felt a familiar heat growing between her legs, knowing that any slight movement would only bring on the inevitable quicker. Oh, no. She was going to climax in front of her most important employees and make a complete fool of herself! All she could think as her toes curled in her shoes and her nails scratched mindlessly at the mahogany table, was that her husband had played one nasty trick and he would pay for it later.

'Oh, goddamn you, Vegeta!'

With that thought, she gave a strangled cry as all the muscles in her body tensed and quivered with her orgasm and she rocked forward, catching herself against the table She rested her forehead against the cool wood, not wanting to sit back up again and face the room full of people. The vibrations of her panties mysteriously stopped, and after taking a moment to calm herself, she sat back, meeting the shocked faces of everyone around her with a confidence only Bulma Briefs could muster after an incident like that.

Several of them opened their mouths to ask if she was alright, but she quickly cut them off.

"Break? Let's take a break! Fifteen minutes."

And with that, she stood and strode out of the room, leaving everyone to stare after her in awe and confusion. They looked amongst each other, waiting for someone to have an answer to watch just happened, but when no one spoke, they simply shrugged and stood up themselves. Meanwhile, Bulma stalked quickly through the halls, looking very much like a woman on a mission, until she reached her office. The blinds were drawn and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Once inside, she slammed the door behind her and pointed an accusing finger at the man sitting behind her desk.

"You!"

She took several more steps until she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?!" She demanded.

Vegeta merely smirked, clearly pleased with himself, holding a small remote between his thumb and forefinger. He clicked a button and the vibrations between her legs started up again. Horror was written all over his wife's face as she snatched the remote, quickly turning it off and then throwing it across the room, much to Vegeta's amusement.

"I should have known! You never buy me lingerie, I should have been suspicious from the start. Oh, you've done some shitty things, Vegeta, but this takes the cake!"

"You mean you didn't enjoy it?" He asked, eyebrows raised in mock-surprise.

"No, I did not! I just made a fool of myself in front of like, thirteen people that I have to work with every day!"

Her husband grinned devilishly and pulled her down into his lap, furthering her annoyance. Her skirt lifted up around her hips as she unwillingly straddled him and he ran a hand up her thigh, his knuckles brushing against the very wet fabric of her panties.

"It sure seems like you enjoyed it."

Bulma's face flushed and she aimed a useless punch at his chest, which only served to make him chuckle and she growled before her body slouched in defeat in his arms.

"I still can't believe you did that," She grumbled.

"Revenge is a bitch," Vegeta stated, earning himself another dirty look, which he ignored. "Now, how much time do you have?"

Bulma shrugged, her body quickly heating up again as his fingers slipped beneath the lace of her underwear, gently stoking the embers of her arousal.

"About ten minutes," She answered, biting her lip as he began to assault her neck with slow, sensual kisses. "Do you think that's enough time?"

Vegeta simply smirked against her skin in reply.

As expected, ten minutes was never enough with Vegeta, and Bulma returned to the meeting looking thoroughly disheveled and wearing a dreamy grin about thirty-seven minutes later, much to everyone's annoyance. Their CEO, however, found that she really could not give a damn.


End file.
